


Your Guiding Light

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Soft Ending, female insecurities, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - hi rae ! i hope you’re having a good day<33 could i request a kuroo scenario where his s/o is feeling extremely lost (totally not based on a current experience el o el) and he helps them through it<33
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Your Guiding Light

You’ve felt like this for a couple months now, but you’d always been good at hiding it, up until recently. Tetsurō was going good with his job and he was very successful. You were honestly super proud of him for it. You loved that he enjoyed what he did and was able to be paid a good amount of a paycheck every two weeks. 

That being said, you weren’t in the same boat at all. You had trouble keeping a job, you always did. It didn’t matter what it was. Sometimes you didn’t work well with the others around you and sometimes your coworkers just hated you for some reason. You normally did what you needed to do and that was it. You ended up dropping out of college because you didn’t have the best grades, and you couldn’t afford it. And, there was no way that you’d be asking your boyfriend for that kind of money. Sure he would give it to you in a heart beat, especially if you were going to stick with it and major in something. But you just couldn’t bring yourself to even ask him about it.

Lately you didn’t know what to do at all. You just stayed home and looked through sites seeing who was hiring and trying to turn in applications but after each one, there would be a call saying you weren’t accepted or they hired all they needed to. You felt useless and you felt lost. Your mannerisms changed too. More nonchalant than normal. Normally you’d have a smile on your face as you cook breakfast, or get your coffee. But you started sleeping in. Leaving Tetsurō to look over at the lump in the bed and give a soft smile. 

You didn’t know, but Tetsurō could tell something was up. But instead of asking you what was wrong, he decided to let you tell him when you were ready. He even started coming home earlier to make sure that he could spend more time with you. But the time you two spent together, was mostly you two staring at the tv screen as you cuddled on the couch. No words. Which wasn’t normal either. Although, you weren’t much of a talker, you still talked to your boyfriend. About anything. 

What tipped Tetsurō off was when your appetite started to fade. Soon you weren’t eating any breakfast, just drinking coffee, and your dinner meals weren’t that big either. And you could normally pack away a lot of food, especially at dinner time.

“Hey you alright?” His deep voice catches you off guard as you were lost in your blank dull mind. 

You just shrugged to him a little. “I’m fine..” you muttered, but as you did so you were just moving your food around with your fork. You probably ate three bites of your food in front of you. 

Tetsurō sighed softly as he was starting to get upset with this whole ordeal. He wanted you to be able to talk to him but he wasn’t going to push you. “Alright. I’ll clean up dinner tonight okay?” His voice a bit softer as he continued to eat. 

The rest of dinner Tetsurō tried making conversation about what was going on at work lately. But, you’d just nod or mutter an “Mmhm” to him as you gazed down at the plate of food in front of you.

Jumping into the next day, Tetsurō leaves for work and you’re still in bed. Dead asleep. But when you wake up you have a throbbing headache. You decide to just stay in bed and try to get it to go away. But it seemed that continuing to lay down just hurt your head even more. So you muster the energy to get up. Not bothering to change out of the clothes you were sleeping in or fixing your messed up hair. Your feet soon carry you into the bathroom and you look into the mirror. 

As you’re looking at yourself you sigh and shake you’re head. “You’re so worthless..what are you doing with your life..” you whisper to yourself in a weak tone. Tears prickle the corners of your eyes but you don’t let any fall as you make your way to the kitchen.

You tried to get the motivation to check out the hiring sites again but you just can’t. With your laptop on your lap while you’re sitting on the couch, you just stared at the background on the screen. It’s you and Tetsurō with his arms wrapped around you and kissing your cheek. Your own face happier than ever and it was by chance that you actually got a good picture from it. You so desperately wanted to feel that happiness again. You try to think about what was so different about then and now. The picture however, was taken right after you two graduated high school. You had no idea that it would be like this in your future. That you would fail in life and disappoint the one person you loved the most, or at least that’s what you thought that he thought of you, if you told him how you felt.

Thinking about back then really got your emotions out of whack and before you even realized it there were tears streaming down your face. Instantly you close the laptop, setting it on the couch, and you race to the bathroom. You felt sick. You felt like you were the most useless human on the planet. What was wrong with you. 

Once in the bathroom, you start the shower. Maybe that will get you to stop crying. Maybe the warm water will relax you. 

As you step inside you take a deep breath but it seemed that the warmth of the shower made your tears flow even more. You were now sobbing in the shower, slumped down and sitting on your ass as the water rained down on you. 

Tetsurō on the other hand, realized that he forgot something he needed to take to work. So he made his way back to your shared home. When he came inside he called out for you, but there was no response. The male furrowed his brows wondering if you were still asleep. He would definitely have to wake you up if you were. It was almost twelve thirty in the afternoon, anyway. 

But to his surprise, there was no lump, you, in the bed. Instead, he heard the shower running and his feet carried him to the attached bathroom. Quietly he entered the steamy room and he could hear faint sobs coming from behind the light grey shower curtain. Immediately sadness and worry clouded over Tetsurō before he quickly drew back the shower curtain. 

When he saw that you were sitting on the floor of the shower with your knees to your chest, his heart sunk. “Y/n..” he whispers with concern. His body lowering to his knees and leaning over the side of the tub. His large hand came came across and you could soon feel the palm of his hand on your cheek. 

All you could do was look at him with the saddest most pathetic teary eyes. You couldn’t hide it anymore. There was so much energy that went into it. You just fell apart seeing him look at you the way he was.

Tetsurō was in shock. You were crying and it looked like you had been for a bit of time now. “Y/n…how long have you been crying…what’s going on…I need you to talk to me, love..” he whispers as he moves both of his hands to be cupping your cheeks and looking at him. His hazel eyes boring into your teary ones. He couldn’t help but feel completely terrible. Like all of this was his fault. He should have said something sooner. 

“I… I’m sorry…” you whisper lowly as your eyes fall from his. 

Confused, the males brows pinched together, “What are you sorry for? You’ve done nothing wrong, y/n.”

You were silent a moment, “I’m sorry I’m so useless…I’m just weighing you down..” a soft sniffle interrupts your words as you try and snort back up the snot that’s trying to escape your nose. Not a sight that you really wanted your boyfriend to see but you couldn’t take it back now.

“What are you talking about? You’re not useless. What- How- y/n why didn’t you come to me?” he asked but before you could answer he was taking off his shoes, socks, suit jacket and shirt before he managed to squeeze in to sit in front of you in the tub. There was no permission to be asked as his arms pulled you into his lap, your legs bent on either side of his legs and his hands were back on your face as your foreheads were pressed together. 

“I just..I can’t keep a job..I can’t go back to school..I just-” you reply lightly through sobs.

“Y/n..just because your jobs don’t work out doesn’t mean that you’re useless. And the school thing you know-” 

You stopped him right there with the shake of your head, “No. I couldn’t. I can’t ask that of you Tetsurō, it’s so much money. I’m just an idiot. I shouldn’t-” 

This time he interrupted you as his lips pressed deeply against yours. His thumb lightly rubbing against your damp cheek. “Baby I don’t care how much it is. I want you to feel okay. I want to help you. I don’t want to see you like this.” his voice almost cracked from emotion as he spoke.

“Tetsurō-” You whispered his name followed by a deep sigh. You were being stupid. You had just been thinking about yourself and making up excuses to be lazy. “You’re getting your slacks all wet..” 

“Don’t try and change the subject, love.” he whispered to you as he rubbed his nose against yours. “I love you y/n. I always will, and that means that I will help you through any hardships that you go through, but you have to let me in.” 

“I’m sorry…” you weakly replied as you let out a pathetic laugh. “I’m sorry for being stupid…I just felt so lost for so long I- I thought you’d be disappointed in me by now..”

“I could never be disappointed in you, y/n.” he whispered against your lips and one of his hand move up to slip a wet strand of hair behind your ear. “Now..lets get out of here, dry off, and you’re coming back to work with me.” his voice was matter of fact but still loving. 

You took a moment to think about it but eventually you nodded. “Won’t I be a distraction?”

Tetsurō’s soft laugh left his mouth as he shook his head. “No, you’re gonna apply for a job.” he added as he smiled.

Your eyes widened at his words and you couldn’t help but pull back from him just a bit to look at his face. Besides the joking looking smile, you knew that he was completely serious. Slowly the corners of your mouth curved up and you scoffed, “Yeah, alright.” 

After a few more soft and affectionate kisses, you reach back and turn off the water before getting out of the tub and drying off. Tetsurō then helps you pick out a professional looking outfit and before you know it, you’re off with your boyfriend.

You end up getting the position as a secretary where he works and your mood gets back up to where it was before. There isn’t a moment that you don’t think about Tetsurō and how lucky you are to have him in your life. 


End file.
